I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting overhead channels in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A base station may transmit various overhead channels to UEs within its coverage. The overhead channels from the base station may observe interference due to transmissions from neighbor base stations. The interference may be strong at some UEs and may degrade the performance of these UEs. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to mitigate interference on the overhead channels in order to improve performance.